Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1
*'Cheerilee:' Quiero iniciar nuestra excursión aquí en el mundialmente famoso jardín de esculturas de Canterlot. Aquella de allá, representa la amistad. Bien mis pequeñas ponis. Esta representa la victoria. *'Scootaloo:' Que tan genial sería tener eso de Cutie Mark. *'Apple Bloom:' Genial... Si de verdad fueras victoriable en algo. *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Esa palabra no existe! *'Scootaloo:' ¿Que eres? ¿Un diccionario? *'Cheerilee:' ¡Niñas! Ahora, esta es una estatua muy interesante. ¿Qué es lo que notan en ella? *'Apple Bloom:' Tiene una garra de águila. *'Scootaloo:' Y una pata de león. *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Y cola de serpiente! *'Cheerilee:' Está criatura se llama Draconecus. Tiene la cabeza de poni, y un cuerpo hecho de toda clases de cosas. ¿Qué creen que representa? *'Apple Bloom:' Confusión. *'Sweetie Belle:' Maldad. *'Scootaloo:' Caos. *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡No es caos, soquete! *'Scootaloo:' ¡No me pongas apodos que no sé qué significan! Y claro que es caos. *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡No lo es! *'Apple Bloom:' Ambas se equivocan. Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle comienzan a pelear *'Cheerilee:' De hecho, en cierto modo, todas tienen razón. Esta estatua representa la Discordia. Que significa falta de armonía entre ponis. De hecho, ustedes tres han demostrado la Discordia tan bien, que cada una va a escribir un ensayo explicándola. lo ponis de la clase se ríen *'Cheerilee:' Ahora vámonos. Y ya no quiero más peleas. *'Apple Bloom:' baja Es confusión. *'Sweetie Belle:' baja Maldad. *'Scootaloo:' baja Caos. agrieta la estatua de Discord *'Discord:' maligna *'Rainbow Dash:' le atraviesa una nube Vuelve aquí tú. ¡Te tengo! Hiuuu... ¿Qué es esto? sacude y lo prueba ¿Algodón de azúcar? una gota de la nube Un segundo. No se supone que llueva hasta mañana. No puedes.... Lo hiciste. *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Oye! ¡No te dije que fueras a ningún lado! *'Applejack:' Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué pasa con esta lluvia? Ah... Leche con chocolate. Ah... Lluvia de chocolate. *'Rainbow Dash:' Hay un clima extraño por toda Equestria. Cloudsdale se está empapando con una gran tormenta de chocolate. Pero descuida. No te dejaré hasta tener el control de Ponyville. *'Pinkie Pie:' ¿Por que querías detener esto? *'Rarity:' Escuché sobre tus problemas Applejack, y vine a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer. Sin mojarme. O ensuciarme. Ni salir de mi sombrilla. ardilla se come las manzanas *'Applejack:' Fluttershy. Haz algo. *'Fluttershy:' Ya Angel. En serio no deberías... las patas de Angel *'Fluttershy:' Ah- No. No es posible. Ah- Ah- Debo tener visiones. *'Twilight Sparkle:' caminando Tranquilas todas. Aprendí un hechizo que lo arreglará todo. el hechizo Mi hechizo aprueba de fallas... Falló. ¿Qué hacemos? *'Spike:' Ah... ¿Rendirnos? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mmh... Hora del plan B. Rainbow ¿Puedes acorralar todas esas nubes en un rincón del cielo? *'Rainbow Dash:' las nubes *'Twilight Sparkle:' Applejack. Trae esas nubes de tormenta atadas aquí a la tierra. *'Pinkie Pie:' Oigan ¿Qué pasó? *'Twilight Sparkle:' al oído a Fluttershy *'Fluttershy:' Ay no... Espero que ninguno de los animales vea estas deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar rellenas de chocolate. Odiaría tener que compartirlas. *'Pinkie Pie:' Tú y yo. Las dos, hermana. animales se comen las nubes *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡Oigan! *'Applejack:' Y cuando acaben con eso, todos pueden comer palomitas de postre. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Lo ves Spike? Nunca te debes rendir. No hay nada que no podamos superar si todas trabajamos juntas. *'Spike:' una carta *'Twilight Sparkle:' la carta ¡Vamos chicas! ¡La princesa Celestia quiere vernos en Canterlot de inmediato. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Princesa Celestia. Vinimos de inmediato. *'Princesa Celestia:' Gracias Twilight. Gracias a todas. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Esto es por el clima y el raro comportamiento de los animales? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? ¿Por qué la magia no funciona? ¿Hay algún-? *'Princesa Celestia:' Síganme. *'Princesa Celestia:' Las convoqué aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia. Parece que un antiguo enemigo mío, alguien a quien creí haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo, ha regresado. Su nombre es Discord. *'Fluttershy:' Grito *'Princesa Celestia:' Discord es el malicioso espíritu de la falta de armonía. Antes de que mi hermana y yo nos le enfrentáramos, el gobernó Equestria en un eterno estado de malestar e infelicidad. Luna y yo vimos lo deprimente que era la vida para los ponis terrenales, pegasos y unicornios por igual. Así que después de descubrir los elementos de la armonía, combinamos nuestros poderes y nos alzamos contra él. Convirtiéndolo en piedra. *'Rainbow Dash:' Bien hecho princesa. *'Princesa Celestia:' Creí que el hechizo lo mantendría contenido para siempre. Pero como luna y yo ya no estamos conectadas a los elementos, el hechizo se ha roto. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Ya no están conectadas? *'Princesa Celestia:' Esta es la torre de Canterlot. Donde los elementos están resguardados desde que todas ustedes los resguardaron. Necesito que porten los elementos de la armonía nuevamente y detengan a Discord. Antes de que pongan a toda Equestria en un eterno caos. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Pero por que nosotras? ¿Por qué tu no-? *'Pinkie Pie:' Miren. Somos famosas. *'Princesa Celestia:' Ustedes seis mostraron el máximo potencial de los elementos usando la magia de su amistad, para vencer a una enemiga. Aunque Luna y yo alguna vez portamos los elementos, son ustedes quienes ahora controlan su poder. Y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Princesa Celestia. Puede contar con- *'Pinkie Pie:' Espera un segundo. El caos eterno incluye lluvia de chocolate, chicas. Lluvia de chocolate. *'Twilight Sparkle:' No le haga caso Princesa. Será un honor usar los Elementos de la Armonía. la cámara *'Rarity:' Ah... Quédense con los elementos, yo tomaré el cofre. *'Princesa Celestia:' No tengan miedo ponis. Tengo plena confianza en que podrán derrotar a Discord... Con esto. cofre está vacío *'Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle:' Impresionadas *'Pinkie Pie:' En fin. Si alguien me necesita, estaré afuera en los charcos de chocolate, absorbiéndolo todo. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Los elementos. No están. *'Princesa Celestia:' Esa cámara está protegida por un hechizo que solo yo puedo romper. Esto no tiene sentido. *'Discord:' Risa ¿Tener sentido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener sentido? *'Princesa Celestia:' Discord. ¡Da la cara! *'Discord:' Risa ¿Me extrañaste Celestia? Yo te extrañé. Es muy solitario estar encerrado en tierra, pero tú no podrías saberlo. ¿Verdad? Porque yo no convierto a los ponis en piedra. *'Princesa Celestia:' ¡Basta! ¡¿Que has hecho con los Elementos de la Armonía?! *'Discord:' Pues solo los tomé prestados por un ratito. *'Princesa Celestia:' Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Discord. *'Discord:' Ah... Había olvidado lo amargada que eras Celestia. Y además, aburrida. *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Oye! Nadie insulta a la Princesa. *'Discord:' Oh. Tú debes ser Rainbow Dash. La lealtad es el elemento de la armonía que representas. *'Rainbow Dash:' Así es. Siempre le seré leal a la princesa. *'Discord:' Eso ya lo veremos. *'Rarity:' No puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana de mal gusto. *'Discord:' La hermosa Rarity, representando el elemento de la generosidad. ¿No es así? *'Applejack:' Ya sabes quienes somos. Gran cosa. *'Discord:' Ah. Sé mucho más que eso, honesta Applejack. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Pareces conocer nuestras fuerzas también. *'Discord:' Si, Twilight Sparkle. Y el tuyo es el más poderoso y evasivo elemento. La magia. El de Fluttershy es la amabilidad, y el de Pinkie Pie es mi favorito. La Risa. *'Pinkie Pie:' la risa *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¡Pinkie! *'Pinkie Pie:' Riendo Está parado en tu Cabeza. *'Princesa Celestia:' No andes con rodeos Discord. ¿Qué has hecho con los elementos de la armonía? *'Discord:' Ah. Que aburrida Celestia. En serio. Bueno, te lo diré. Pero lo haré... A mi manera. Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos, descifren este cambio de eventos. Giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron, luego encuentren los elementos de vuelta donde comenzaron. Risa *'Fluttershy:' ¿Ya podemos ir a casa? *'Applejack:' ¿A qué crees que se refiera? Giros y vueltas, y de vuelta donde comenzamos... *'Twilight Sparkle:' Giros y vueltas. Giros y vueltas. Giros y vueltas, eso es. Apuesto que Discord ocultó los elementos en el laberinto. *'Princesa Celestia:' Buena suerte pequeñas ponis. El destino de Equestria, está en sus cascos. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Gracias Princesa. No te decepcionaremos. *'Discord:' Risa *'Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle:' Impresionadas *'Fluttershy:' ¿Te... Tenemos que entrar ahí? *'Rainbow Dash:' No. El torpe Discord se olvidó de estas nenas. Sobrevolaré rápidamente y tendremos los elementos muy pronto. sus alas Uy- Grito ¡Ay! ¡Mis alas! *'Fluttershy:' sus alas Grito *'Rarity y Twilight Sparkle:' sus cuernos Tu cuerno. Mi cuerno. Gritos *'Discord:' Aparece maligna Deberían ver la cara que pusieron. No tiene precio Risa *'Twilight Sparkle:' Devuélvenos nuestras alas y cuernos. *'Discord:' Los recuperaran a su tiempo. Solo los tomé para asegurarme de que no hagan trampa. Verán, esta es la primera regla de nuestro juego. No volar, y no... Hacer magia. *'Rainbow Dash:' ¿La... Primera... Regla? *'Discord:' La segunda regla es que cada pony debe jugar, o se acabara el juego y yo ganaré. ¡Buena suerte a todas las ponis! Risa Desaparece *'Twilight Sparkle:' Jamás teman chicas. Nos tenemos unas a otras. *'Rainbow Dash:' Si. Como dijo Twilight. No hay nada que no podamos superar si permanecemos juntas. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Muy bien chicas. Vamos a hacerlo. *'Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie:' Juntas. separadas Gritos *'Twilight Sparkle:' Mantengan la calma chicas. Cada pony diríjase al centro lo mas rápido que pueda y nos reuniremos ahí. *'Rainbow Dash:' En camino. *'Rarity:' Las veo en el centro. *'Applejack:' ¡Íja! *'Pinkie Pie:' Allá las veo. *'Fluttershy:' rápida ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es? Grito *'Applejack:' unas manzanas alejarse ¿Que está pasando? las manzanas ¿En dónde estoy? Risas *'Applejack:' ¿Quienes son ustedes? *'Manzanas Rojas:' Las guardianes de la arboleda de la verdad. Puedes hacernos... *'Manzanas Rosas:' ...Una Pregunta. *'Manzanas Verdes:' Pasado, futuro o presente. *'Manzanas Rojas:' Pero te advierto... *'Manzanas Rosas:' ...Que la verdad... *'Manzanas Verdes:' ...No es agradable siempre. *'Applejack:' Esta bien. No puedo confiar en este lugar. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento con ese tipo Discord. ¿Cómo terminará esta misión? *'Manzanas Rojas:' Puesto que la respuesta que estás buscando... *'Manzanas Rosas:' Adelante. Hecha un vistazo. del lago *'Rainbow Dash:' Espero no verlas nunca más. *'Fluttershy:' Ni yo. *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡Bien! *'Rarity:' ¡Bien! *'Twilight Sparkle:' Esta acordado entonces. *'Applejack:' No. Nuestra amistad... ¿Se acaba? *'Discord:' desde arriba *'Applejack:' No puede ser verdad. No puede ser. Esta no puede ser la verdad. *'Manzanas Rojas:' Cuando la verdad solo hace... *'Manzanas Verdes:' ...Que tu corazón colapse. *'Discord y las manzanas Verdes:' A veces una mentira es más aceptable. *'Manzanas Verdes:' maligna *'Twilight Sparkle:' Pasando Applejack. Qué alivio. Creí haber escuchado voces por aquí. ¿Con quién hablabas? *'Applejack Cambiada:' Estaba hablando con... Ningún poni. Ningún pony en absoluto. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Qué? *'Applejack Cambiada:' Nada. Anda... Ah- Mejor nos vamos. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Applejack acaba de... Por favor Twilight. Applejack no mentiría. con risas *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡Wuii! Risa Este es el mejor jardín de globos que he visto. Risa Es el primer jardín de globos que he visto, pero aun así- Tropieza de Pinkie *'Pinkie Pie:' Oigan ¿Qué pasa? *'Discord:' Que te pasa Pinkie Pie. Creí que apreciabas una buena risa. *'Pinkie Pie:' Es que es diferente. Se están riendo de mí. *'Discord:' Difícilmente es diferente. Tus amigas se ríen de ti todo el tiempo. *'Pinkie Pie:' Mis amigas se ríen conmigo, no de mi. *'Discord:' Aahh. ¿En serio? Risa Risas *'Pinkie Pie:' Uh- No. Ya basta. Risas *'Pinkie Pie:' Dejen de reírse de mi. *'Discord:' Aw... Pobre Pinkie Pie. Y yo que creía que la risa te hacia feliz. *'Pinkie Pie Cambiada:' ¿Feliz? No lo creo. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Pinkie Pie. Nos alegra mucho verte. *'Pinkie Pie Cambiada:' ¡Ha! Les alegra. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitan burlarse? *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Pinkie? Applejack ¿Por que estará tan molesta. Así no es ella. *'Applejack Cambiada:' Yo no noté nada extraño en Pinkie. va *'Twilight Sparkle:' Que raro. Mejor aceleramos el paso antes de que la tensión nos afecte a todas. *'Rarity:' Estaba esperando una audiencia con la Princesa. No... Deportes al aire libre. con un muro que resplandece Grito ¿Qué pasa? *'Discord:' Risa Bienvenida a tu día de suerte Rarity. Has encontrado lo único en Equestria que podría rivalizar con mi rostro en belleza pura. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? *'Rarity:' Si... Me gusta muchísimo. ¡No! No. No debo sucumbir ante tal majestuosidad. Debo... Llegar al centro... Para reunirme con las demás. ¡Míos! Cambiada excarvando *'Rarity Cambiada:' Bueno Rarity. Tardé una eternidad, pero valió la pena. Quien diría que tres pequeñas gemas, resultarían ser este hermoso trozo de diamante. Ay... Ahora hay que llevarte a casa. derrumba el muro *'Twilight Sparkle:' Rarity. Nos alegra mucho verte. ¿Por qué cargas esa enorme piedra? *'Rarity Cambiada:' ¿A qué te refieres con piedra? Esta gran roca hermosa y deslumbrante es un ¡Diamante! Y es todo mío. ¡Aparten sus envidiosos ojos de él! ¡Yo lo encontré y es mío! ¡Limpiamente! "el diamante" *'Fluttershy:' Bien. Yo puedo. Puedo- Grito Un momento. ¿Mariposas? ¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí! *'Mariposas:' ¿Fluttershy? Parece que te han dejado atrás tus supuestas amigas. ¿No? *'Fluttershy:' Ay no. Sé que están haciendo lo posible por encontrarme. *'Mariposas:' Pues debe ser muy molesto saber lo débil e indefensa que ellas te consideran... *'Fluttershy:' Para nada. Yo soy débil e indefensa. Y les agradezco su comprensión. *'Mariposas:' Si. Bueno. E- Eso debe consumirte- Digo. Que siempre están señalando tus defectos. ¿Verdad? *'Fluttershy:' La verdad no. De hecho. Creo que soy muy afortunada de tener amigas que quieren que sea lo mejor que puedo ser. *'Discord:' ¡Uy! ¡No puede ser! ¡Has sido amable demasiado tiempo cariño! ¡Es hora de ser cruel! ¡Arrivederchi! un muro *'Twilight Sparkle:' Fluttershy. Que gusto me da ver un rostro amigable. Este horrible laberinto afecta a todas las ponis. Pie se burla y Applejack gruñe *'Fluttershy Cambiada:' Oh. Bu hu hu... ¿Por qué no sacas tu pequeño cuerno mágico y lo arreglas todo? *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ah... *'Fluttershy Cambiada:' Ah. Es cierto. No puedes. No tienes cuerno. *'Twilight Sparkle:' ¿Que les está pasando a mis amigas? *'Applejack Cambiada:' de Pinkie Pie *'Pinkie Pie Cambiada:' ¡¿Y tú de qué te estás riendo?! *'Applejack Cambiada:' Leche con chocolate. *'Rarity Cambiada:' Ah... ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí? Gracias Twilight. *'Twilight Sparkle:' De nada- *'Rarity Cambiada:' ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo con mi gema!. baja Sé dónde vives. *'Rainbow Dash:' Ahora te tengo elemento. la nube hasta donde está Discord *'Discord:' Estirándose Ahora veo por qué te gustan estas nubes. Son muy cómodas. *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Levántate y ponte en guardia! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! *'Discord:' Oye. Estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje. *'Rainbow Dash:' ¡Yo tengo un mensaje para ti también! *'Discord:' Escucha con atención. Esto es importante. Debes tomar una gran decisión. Un acierto o equivocación. Si la elección errónea vas a tomar, los cimientos de tu hogar, sin ti, se van a derrumbar. *'Rainbow Dash Cambiada:' ¿Cloudsdale... Se derrumbará... Sin mi? ¡No! *'Discord:' Esta caja contiene tus alas. Puedes tomarlas y abandonar el juego o puedes continuar vagando sin rumbo en este laberinto. Tú eliges. *'Twilight Sparkle:' la piedra Ah... Debo... Encontrar... A Rainbow Dash... Como equipo... Somos imparables y... Sé que Rainbow Dash... No nos Fallará. *'Applejack Cambiada:' vaya. Miren eso. Rainbow Dash se aleja volando. Ella nos abandona. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Ahora sé que es mentira. ¿Ah? ¿Cómo puede ser? el laberinto *'Discord:' Vaya vaya vaya. Cierto pony rompió la regla de nada de alas y nada de magia. Se acabó el juego mis pequeñas ponis. No lograron encontrar sus valiosos elementos. Parece que podría esperarnos una gran tormenta clásica de caos. maligna *'Narradora:' Continuará... en:Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 1 de:Transkripte/Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 ru:Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии, часть 1 pl:Transkrypty/Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1